ROUND 8: Hiding Places
by CURUS
Summary: AU: How you grow up affects who you will turn out to be in life. Who fends your insecurities, who battles the monsters under your bed? Who helps you to become you? A story for the Quidditch League FanFiction Competition written for Chaser One!


Title/Link: Hiding Places

Team: Tutshill Tornadoes

Position: Chaser 1 (Done by Chaser 3)

A/N: Welcome to the eighth round of The Quidditch League FanFiction Competition! This is my first time filing in for a teammate so I hope all goes well.

_Guideline_:

Chaser 1 must write about Narcissa Black

_Prompts_:

12. Before I die, I want to be someone's favourite hiding place

13. Rare

14. And she was the first beautiful thing I ever got stuck on.

Details: 1000 – 3000 WORDS. Rated T

(1192 words)

AU

"When I see them huddled up like that, it makes me think we should be doing that too," he whispered. His hand cupped the shape of his lips. He was even leaning forward, his wavy dark near black hair swayed as he craned his neck to make sure the other occupants in the room were unaware of his claim. He was dressed formally, in dark purple robes, sitting in a lavishly dark drawing room, his feet swayed and dangled as he was merely a child, a troublesome child at the very least.

"Urgh, Sirius that doesn't even look like fun," A young Bellatrix Black whispered back, both young naïve and free, glancing across the room at the love seat seating a rather close Narcissa and Regulus Black. Bellatrix had her long black hair tied over her shoulder; her forest green robes glimmered in the natural dim light as she too swayed her feet beside her cousin. "You think they'll get married?" She too had leaned forward, glancing curiously at the subject of her thoughts noticing the shared hands and how they both seemed so comfortable to invade the other's space by sitting so close. They both shuddered at the thought and giggled hysterically at the mere idea.

"Cissy, you ever think we're missing out on fun?" Regulus quietly spoke, his voice hidden underneath the laughter of his brother and cousin while they nudged the other and laughed some more. His eyes held a wishful glow before glancing at Nacissa who remained stiff, still and staring straight ahead. Her lips pursed while her eyes glinted in thought.

"Of course not Regulus. Mother told me that I was a diamond in the rough, with my blooming good looks it is my duty to be married and become a wealthy man's partner," she recited. Regulus' face drooped in unabashed sadness.

"But don't you think you're more than a pretty face Cissy? Don't you think you deserve to fall in love too?" He asked hopefully, optimistically. Narcissa listened carefully to her younger cousin before shaking her head, tucking a stray blonde lock of hair behind her ears.

"You don't understand Regulus, I'm going to be some established pureblood's wife! That means I will be his everything, see him at his worse, take care of him and groom him to be his best! It will be me who warms him when he is cold, heals him when he is sick, wards off insecurities and make sure he's safe. I will be his shelter in a storm, his hiding place when the pressure becomes overbearing. I was born to be a wife and a mother," she finished off her speech to the gloomy eyes of her closest friend, her dearest cousin. Little Regulus Black couldn't help but pout at her mini speech and she turned to him as he gazed up at her, upset.

"You don't even sound like you anymore," he pointed out, "Just because you're a rare beauty doesn't mean you can't have fun, that you can't play with me like how Siri and Bella play," his forlorn gaze softened her rather pursed and stoic features and she squeezed their joined hands. "I know I'm a little young but I'm worried about you Cissy, all those things Aunty's been training into you isn't fair. You should be happy, I make you happy, maybe we should get married!" He declared, clutching both her hands in a gentle hold while her cheeks reddened, her eyes flutteres and she avoided his gaze.

"Regulus!"

"What? I heard cousins get married all the time! Maybe you can just be my fake wife so you can live happy and free like how Sirius and Bella are!" He jerked his head over toward them and they had abandoned all thought of sitting on the couch, now chasing the other with their wands, firing nothing but colour spells, changing the appearance of the dark gothic looking home. The velvet burgundy couch was now bright orange, Sirius tripping over the now bright pink cushions as he and Bella took full advantage of their age and wand abilities.

Narcissa bit her lip, her sister looked to be having so much fun while she remained stiff as a board hoping to impress someone. Who? She wondered to herself, there was no one here, no one but her family and she was focusing on all the things an adult had too. She thought of Meda reading relentlessly, Bella's talent for dueling and what was she? Pretty? Could she make a living out of being pretty? Narcissa felt the tears prickling at her eyes and her shoulders jumped in sadness. She sniffled hoping the tears would subside or disappear and found herself relishing in Regulus' comforting hold. She sobbed lightly onto his shoulder as he rubbed her back and pet her hair.

"Narcissa, someone will love you because you're so pretty but do you want that to be the only thing you're worth?" Regulus asked. She shook her head into his shoulder, could someone be stuck on her for her? Who was she? She was scared about Hogwarts, fitting in, while Bella and Sirius and even Meda didn't seem worried in the slightest. It was unfair that they never got privately tutored on etiquette and sewing and knitting. She wanted to fly once, or maybe twice, she wanted to explore the world and travel and meet witches her age in other countries. She wanted to live instead of keep the stigma of marriage behind her pretty little skull. It amazed her how well Regulus knew her without her having to speak. It was amazing how he was such an advocate for equality and fairness. Without him, her best friend, Narcissa would have spent the rest of her younger years hoping for a husband instead of enjoying the life she was so graciously given.

She smiled, sitting up to wipe her tears and glanced at a worried Regulus as he gazed upon her. She could not help but giggle recalling his marriage proposal and thought how lucky she was to call him family. She kissed his cheek and he blinked, staring at her with widened eyes.

"Does that mean you'll marry me?" He asked, tilting his head to the side. Narcissa clutched her chest as her laughter bubbled out, she marvelled at his genuine goodness and pinched his cheek.

"We can't get married Regulus! Not until I've seen the world!" He grinned widely. "If I don't get married five years after Hogwarts then you and I can do a ruse of a marriage." She winked and he grinned.

"That sounds fantastic! Besides, no one is good enough for you Cissy!" They shared another hug before they joined Bella and Sirius in their mock duel, the worries finally melted off of Narcissa's shoudler's and she wondered if she could always be this happy with her family, if they would always have her no matter what. As she looked around the mismatched room and smiling faces, she couldn't help but know they loved her even if she wasn't born pretty, even if she were half hydra and for that she was thankful.


End file.
